The present invention relates to luggage and, more particularly, to a luggage with a fold out table.
Currently, while traveling it is very difficult to work or eat off of one's lap. The traveler has to carry extra pieces or parts to create a work surface, which adds weight and reduces bag storage capacity.
As can be seen, there is a need for luggage with a fold out table for working or eating.